Roger's Wife
by MusicIsLife2015
Summary: What if Roger had a wife that travel to Earth with him from his planet. This is their story together.
1. Pilot Part 1

**Chapter 1**

On the planet Mars, a town of grey aliens, known as Grey's, are heading home from work. The sky's grey with the sun shining brightly on the planet. Our story begins with a female alien walking home from her job as a designer. The female alien has shoulder length blonde hair. She is wearing a purple pantsuit with black heels.

* * *

I am strolling down the street towards my house when I hear running feet coming towards me. I stop and turn towards the direction the noise is coming from.

"Geneva! You're never going to believe this!" A bald male alien runs towards her. He's wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. He's waving his hands above his head trying to get my attention.

"What is it, Roger?" I ask him when he finally reaches me. He bends over trying to regain his breath.

"Geneva! We're going to Earth! We leave tomorrow night." He finally says grabbing my hand. I look into his eyes to see if he is telling the truth.

"Why?" I ask after finding that he wasn't lying. He pulls me the rest of the way home.

After we get inside our home, Roger pushes me to sit down on the couch. He starts to pace in front of me, which worries me. Let me explain. Roger is my husband. We've been married for ten years now. He works at the space station, fixing things. I don't know all the details of his job because apparently it's classified.

"Okay, Geneva. We are going to Earth because we're going to decide the humanity's fate. We leave tomorrow night, so we can land in the morning on Earth. We can only pack a small suitcase and we can't bring any high tech devices with us." Roger explains still pacing without looking at me.

"Roger, look at me." I tell him and he glances at me. "What's wrong?" I ask and he sighs.

"Do you want to come? I mean you don't have too since you still have some family here and since I don't anymore. Since mom died three years ago. I mean you…" He starts to ramble.

"Yes, Roger. I'm coming with you. What kinda question is that?" I stand up and grab his face with my hands. "You are my husband and I will never leave your side," I tell him while looking deep into his eyes. I kiss him and I feel him smile against my lips. He pulls away.

"Good! We need to start packing then. Tomorrow will get here sooner than we think." Roger says giving me a small peck on the lips before walking upstairs.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day -**

Roger and I get to the space station with our suitcases in hand. I look around the place. There are lots of Grey's running around doing their jobs as they make sure the ship is prepared for liftoff. I grab Roger's hand as we walk towards the ship that will take us to Earth.

"You ready for this?" I ask Roger. He nods his head. "I've been waiting for this my entire life. How 'bout you?" He asks with a smile. "I'm honestly scared," I tell him truly. "Don't be. You have me be your side." He tells me. "That's why I'm scared." I laugh at the face he gives me.

"Okay. You both need to get in the ship. Liftoff is in ten minutes." A Grey tells us. We quickly get to the entrance of the ship and walk up the stairs. We get strapped in and wait for mission control to start the countdown. Roger starts to hit some buttons since he's in the driver's seat. The ship starts up.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0…"

Roger grabs the wheel and begins to drive the ship out of the station. We drive up and out of the atmosphere. Roger begins to sing to himself as he drives and I sit and read a book about Earth that I brought with me.

We arrive at Earth's atmosphere right before the sun rises in the U.S. We start entering the atmosphere when buttons and lights start to flash red.

"Roger! What do those mean?" I yell as I look at all the red flashing lights.

"It means we are going to crash land. So hold on tight." He says in a freaked out voice. I hold on tighter to the seat.

"I love you, Roger," I tell him. "I love you too, Geneva." He looks quickly into my eyes before looking back on the ground that is coming closer at a very fast pace.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger to end the first chapter! This is my new story, Roger's Wife. I love American Dad, so I decided I would have a go at writing a book with this characters.**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Pilot Part 2

Chapter 2

We crash land into the brown, sandy land. Roger and I smash into our seatbelts as we skid to a stop. I take a couple of deep breaths and look over at Roger, who seems to be doing fine because he's unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Geneva, are you okay?" He asks slowly reaching over to unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Yes. Are you?" I answer as he pulls me out of my seat and carries me through a hole in the ship.

"Yeah I'm fine. Wow. This place looks just like home except there's no houses." Roger says putting me on my feet and we continue to look around this sandy place.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I ask looking at my husband. He looks at me.

"We walk."

Before we could even take one step, black SUVs surround us and men in suits point their weapons at us. I quickly grab onto Roger, who puts his arms around me. The men start to walk close and they're yelling something, but it's too loud to hear them. I feel hands on my body and I scream. The men rip me away from Roger.

"ROGER!"

I scream as they pull me away from him and two men grab him. The men take me to one of the black SUVs and throw me in the backseat. I scream and try to open the doors, but they're all locked from the outside. There is bulletproof glass separating the front seats from the back. I slam my hands on the glass and continue to scream. Two men get into the car and we start to drive away from the scene. I watch as the other men knock Roger out and get into their cars and drive away. I cry as we leave Roger laying there in the sand.

 **\- Hours Later -**

A kick in the side wakes me from my stress-induced sleep. I open my eyes to see two men in black suits glaring at me.

"What do you want from me? Where's Roger?" I ask them trying to crawl away from them, but the chains on my ankles and wrists don't let me get far. The men laugh at me. I hear a door open and close behind me. A woman walks around to stand by the men.

The woman has a mean looking face with a frown and hateful looking eyes. She has black hair and wearing a black dress with black heels on. She grabs my chin and I cry out. She smiles at that.

"You are a fine looking specimen. You will do nicely." She says releasing my chin, whispers something to the men, and walks out of the room. One man unchains me and the other man puts on chains that I can walk around in. They grab me, one for each arm. They basically carry me to around room and they replace the chains with straps on a table.

The woman comes in with a team of people all dressed in white with masks and gloves on. I scream as one of them puts a breathing mask under my nose and mouth. I try to fight but I slowly feel the black take me away.

 **\- Four Years Later -**

I'm sitting on my bed in my cell, staring at the wall, when the alarms go off. The red lights start flickering and I look through the bars of my cell to see what's going on. I see a man fighting with some of the guards. I shrug my shoulders and go back to sitting on the bed.

As I'm sitting there, I hear keys jingling and talking. I hear a familiar voice but I shake my head, thinking it's my imagination. The jingling and talking stop in front of my cell. I look up to find a man and a man I never thought I would see again. I gasp.

"Roger." I whisper. I slowly get up and slowly walk to the door as the other man unlocks the door. Roger meets me in the middle of the room. He grabs me into a hug and I hold onto him tightly. I let out a soft cry.

"Geneva. I finally found you. I love you so much." He says into my hair as he holds onto me just as tightly as I him. The other man standing by the door clears his throat.

"Roger, we have to get out of here before the guards wake up." The man says and Roger lets me go. He nods his head at the man. He motions me to get on his back. I climb on and we quickly run out of the place.

We get into a black SUV and Roger and I sit in the back with the other man driving. I look at the man and then back at Roger.

"Who is this man?" I ask Roger. His eyes widen and he hits his forehead with his hand.

"Sorry, Geneva. I forgot to introduce you two. Geneva, meet Stan Smith. Stan, meet my wife Geneva." Roger introduces us. I look at the man driving. He has black hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a blue suit with a white shirt underneath, a flag pin over his heart, and black shoes.

"Hello." He greets me with a grin. I give me a small smile since he did help in my rescue mission. I look down at myself. My clothes are ripped in multiple places, I have no shoes, and my hair is gone after being shaved. I have multiple cuts and bruises on my body from the experiments and tests that place did to me. I don't remember a whole lot of the four years that has gone by.

"Where are we going?" I ask as Roger is in the back going through some bags.

"To Stan's house. That's where our home is now, love." He tells me pulling out a brown haired wig. He puts the wig on my head, fixing it a little bit, and gives me a kiss. "There you go. You can wear wigs until your hair grows back."

"Thank you so much, Roger." I tell him kissing him. The car stops and Stan turns around to look at us.

"We're here. Do you have something else for her to put on?" Stan asks looking at Roger. Roger grabs a black jacket to put around me for now. Roger helps me out of the car and we slowly walk to the house.

We walk in and a blonde woman, a brown haired boy, a orange fish, and a black haired girl are waiting to greet us at the door. Stan goes and kisses the blonde on the cheek and turns back around to us.

"Geneva, this is my family. My wife, Francine; my son, Steve; my daughter, Hayley; and the fish is Klaus. Family, this is Geneva, Roger's wife." Stan introduces everyone to me. I give them all a small smile and a little wave.

"Hello, sweetie. We're so happy that you're here." Francine says in a happy voice.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to take Geneva to my room to get cleaned up." Roger says and he pulls me up the stair to the attic. The room has a queen-size bed under the window, a TV, a dresser, and clothes everywhere. I would be clean this whole place when I feel better. Roger throws me a orange dress with purple flowers.

"The bathroom is downstairs and then you can sleep if you want." Roger says not looking at me but out the window.

"Are you okay?" I ask picking the dress out the floor and look at him. He has a frown on his face and he just doesn't look happy.

"It took me four years to find you and I can only imagine what you went through. I hate myself for not being there, with you." Roger sighs. I take his hand.

"But you found me and I'm not going anywhere." I tell him and I kiss him before leaving to go find the bathroom.

After the shower, I go back up to the room and lay on the bed. It feels amazing to be laying on such a soft bed. I sigh before closing my eyes.

* * *

 **Here's an update!**

 **I don't own American Dad, just Geneva.**


	3. Bush Comes to Dinner Part 1

**I do not own American dad or any of the characters** **except for Geneva.**

* * *

I jerk awake because someone is touching me. I quickly look around the unfamiliar room to find Roger staring at me with a pained expression. I place a hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine now that I'm with you again." I tell him with a small smile. He gives me one back and at that moment my stomach growls.

"Let's go get you something to eat and get you healthy again." Roger says in cheery tone. He takes my hand and we walk downstairs through the living room and into the kitchen.

Roger pushes the door open and walks in. I see the blonde woman cooking something on the stove.

"Francine, make something for Geneva. She's hungry." Roger demands as he pulls a chair out for me at the table.

"Well, what do you what, dear?" Francine asks me and I shrug my shoulders at her. "Okay I'll make you some pasta. How about that?" She looks over at me before she starts digging into her pantry. I nod my head at her when she pulls out the noodles and sauce. "It'll be done it about ten minutes."

As I sit at the table, I look around. The kitchen is a normal looking kitchen, with your standard cabinets, stove, refrigerator, and a dining table. The room seems very bright with white walls and floor and the sunshine coming from the door window and the windows facing the backyard.

* * *

 **-After lunch -**

Roger pulls me to his room again and pushes me onto the bed. He turns around to look at the closet doors. I look at his head in confusion. He changes my eyes in a side glance and sends me a smile. He grabs the closet door handles and pulls them open. I gasp as the closet explodes into the room, filling the room and covers Roger and I in clothes. I break for air in the mass of dresses, shirts, and wigs.

"Oh my god, Roger! Is this what you've been doing while I was gone? Collecting clothes." I exclaim as I try to untangle myself from a pair of stretchy pants.

"No I have been collecting disguises for us." Roger says standing on the pile of clothes. "And we have to have a disguise for tonight because Stan is having someone over for dinner tonight. Stan wrote an essay and everything for this guy." Roger says looking through clothes. "Grab something nice. Anything you like. It's all yours." Roger says grabbing a white turtleneck and a black leather jacket.

I look around and dig for a bit when I find a dark purple sleeveless dress with a purple belt. I find purple heels to match and I put the wig that I'm wearing into a high ponytail and start to putting clothes back into the closet. Roger comes back into view, wearing the white turtleneck, black leather jacket, dark grey pants, and brown shoes. He put on a mustache and a black wig that is that is longer than what I am used to seeing on him.

When we have everything put into the closet, Roger pulls me to him and puts on two blue bracelets for each wrist, match earrings and necklace, and he slides my rings back onto my ring finger. He kisses my hand and I pull his face up and kiss him with all that I have.

"I missed you." He says against my lips. "I know but now you have me back." I kiss him again. We pull away and Roger takes my hand. We walk down the stairs to meet the person Stan wrote an essay for.


End file.
